


Scared

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Harvey goes to Jim after diffusing Jeremiah's bomb, coming down from the adrenaline high and feeling terrified.





	Scared

"Jim! Jesus Christ, Jim-!"

Harvey burst into Jim's office the moment he returned. He was as pale as a ghost, his hands still shaking at his sides from defusing that bomb.

"Harvey?" Jim looked up at him, letting the folder he was peering at fall shut as he rounded his desk to stand in front of it.

The captain watched Bullock lock the door of the office and draw the blinds.

Jim sighed, watching the way Harvey's hands and the rest of his body trembled as the adrenaline seeped out.

"You did good today," Jim began, stepping towards him. "Harvey, you did so well, you saved the city, you're a hero-"

Harvey practically threw himself into Jim's arms, knocking the smaller man backwards, causing him to stumble a few feet, his ass connecting with his desk.

Jim brought his arms up and wrapped them around Harvey, pulling him tighter against his chest. One hand moved to rub up and down Harvey's back while the other wound through his tangled hair.

He realized now why Harvey had locked the office and drawn the blinds. After what had happened today, with Jeremiah and his bomb, Harvey was scared. He needed Jim's comfort. He didn't want anyone else to see him as weak.

The captain sighed and moved slowly to the ground, bringing Harvey with him. He pulled the larger man mostly into his lap and hugged him tight.

"...I was scared, Jim." Harvey whispered weakly, his head in the crook of Jim's neck.

"I know. I can only imagine what it must have been like," Jim nuzzled him, closing his eyes and breathing in the other's scent. "I'm glad you're alive. You did so well."

He and Harvey had been through hell and high water together, and Jim couldn't imagine surviving without the other.

"Thanks." Bullock mumbled, nosing more into Jim's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm alive too."

Jim and Harvey remained curled together as the sun set outside, and the falling darkness washed across the flood and over the two occupants of the office.

The war wasn't over, but at least for a moment, the two felt peace.


End file.
